Truth or Dare
by AnimeQueen1260
Summary: Bored at a park after dancing, Emilia suggests they all play a game of Truth or Dare. With a little alcohol involved, would you play with them knowing the minds of the dancers?


**Just a little warning: there are implied pairings in this one-shot. Also, character personalities have been slightly tweaked to make this story plausible.**

**This story contains crude humor, possible suggestive themes, and plenty of crazy, stupid people doing crazy, stupid things. If you do manage to find the small traces of humor, do laugh. That's why they are there.**

* * *

"What. A. Freaking. Workout," Bodie sighed. "I have _never_ pushed myself that hard before." As he and the other dancers made it to their usual hangout, the park on 5th Avenue by the baseball field, they went to their typical spots. And like always, neither member of the Glitterati joined them, as well as the members of the Ninja Crew and Tan; it was only Riptide, Lu$h, Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, DCI, D-Coy, and Oblio.

The Lu$h Crew dancers sat under the shade of the tree across from the park bench in the center of the park, the members of Riptide climbed to the lowest-hanging branch of said tree, Dare and Oblio were laying on the grass in front of the same tree, Glitch sat under the shade of the tree beside the bench with T by his side, Taye and Mo sat on the park bench with the agents of DCI, and MacCoy was leaning against the said bench; they all stayed near each other.

The summer breeze only cooled them off to a certain extent as they lay almost motionless in the park. After ten minutes of them catching their breath, Emilia finally broke the awkward silence. "Seriously, guys, we gotta do something after dancing other than resting at some quiet park. I'm all about having fun and knowing my limits, but this serenity is just too much."

Aubrey looked up, glaring at the brunette. "_You_ know your limits? Who are you trying to fool?" Emilia looked down at the red-head female, now smirking at her.

"No one, sweetie; I'm just saying that we need to do something."

"Yo, hold on for a minute. We just worked ourselves down to the bone," Mo said with his weary voice. "What else is there to do?"

Everyone thought for a while until Lima chuckled. "I don't know; there's so much to do and it's only seventeen hundred hours. But I don't think coming here is so bad. It relaxes you after such a hard day of working." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making her chest rise. After exhaling and letting her chest drop, she opened her eyes to see almost everyone giving her weird glances. "… On second thought, I recant my statement."

"How 'bout we just do as we do and make somethin' outta this trip to the park," MacCoy suggested. "I mean, we could just do something right here…" Different colors of eyes turned to him as he was close to bordering an idea, until Emilia suddenly perked up. If they were going to stay at the park, she thought of the perfect way to pass time by.

"I got it," she exclaimed, almost falling out of the tree. Bodie grabbed onto her out of instinct to prevent her from falling and she thanked him before continuing. "We could play Truth or Dare like we used to? It doesn't really require too much movement, unless we're moving to each other; we could play right here."

"Playing Truth or Dare in a public park is not of the smartest of ideas. We have no materials to make the game more interesting than we alone can make it, and pedestrians could pass by us during the game." Of course, there was that one person that always disagreed with everything and that one was Oblio, this time. The others started to take his point into consideration until Emilia jumped down from the branch she was at, pulling a fifty-dollar bill from her back pocket.

"I only got $50 on me, but I'm sure it's enough to go and buy enough supplies. We're playing when I come back though." The brunette left the park and went to the nearby stores. She came back after almost eight minutes, having bought a couple bottles of varying types of alcohol, larger-than-average shot glasses, robust rubber bands, a timer, and plenty packs of bottled waters, all for similar but different reasons.

Once she came back with those materials, the dancers realized they weren't going to be playing a clean—or, at least, _cleaner_—version of the game. Despite claiming how stupid it was, they didn't have anything better to do and ultimately ended up playing the game. Norms were passed by before they did play. The game would start with the oldest and continue with the person called on. If truth was chosen, the selected person would have to be completely honest when they answered the question, no matter how embarrassing it was. They would be instantly kicked out of the game if detected of lying. If dare was chosen, the selected person would have to perform the dare or receive seven hits from every non-involved person if they chose not to. However, before answering the truth question or performing the dare, the selected person (and anyone involved, only with the dare) would be required to take a shot of any type of alcohol they chose, just to roll the dice a bit. The game would last until someone got 10 points; one point was awarded for every truth answered and two points were awarded for every dare successfully completed, to every person involved. However, if the selected person didn't not complete their dare, on top of them and anyone involved receiving hits from everyone, one of their two wagered points would go to the person that assigned them the dare.

Rasa, being the oldest, started the game. He looked around to everyone before looking at the pink-haired dancer.

"Truth or dare, Dare?" It felt weird for him to repeat the same word back-to-back, but it didn't bother him too much. Everyone was certain she was going to choose 'dare', knowing the type of person she was.

And yet, she managed to surprise them all. "I choose truth. Gotta start the game off slow, don't cha think so as well?" She grabbed a shot glass and poured herself from Vodka before quickly swallowing the liquid down whole. Dare made a face as she drank the hard liquor neat; she was used to mixing it with something and not drinking it alone. Once she finished, she turned to the male agent.

"Uh… yeah. Well…" The black-haired male hadn't expected her to choose 'truth', especially after he thought of a dare for her to do. With nothing coming to mind, he quickly looked at the others before noticing Dare smiling after Oblio whispered something in her ear. "I got it. Is it true that you would prefer Oblio over MacCoy?"

Her eyes slightly widened. Dare was lucky she just got finished drinking something or she would've spit it out from surprise. She simply glanced at both males before looking to Rasa again with a smile.

"Of course not," she answered, her British-Australian accent slightly faded. "Oblio's a good mate of mine, but Coy's my best friend; I wouldn't choose anyone over him." With her turn over, and MacCoy avoiding her gaze, she turned to the female hanging above her. "Emilia, truth or dare?"

The brunette smirked. She didn't have to think long about this question. "Gimme something big, I choose dare."

Dare matched the look on her face as she looked over to the bench, straight at Lima. The brunette groaned, only loud enough for Rasa, Taye and Mo to hear her, as she realized she would be involved in Emilia's dare. If she could, she would drink the entire bottle of Brandy just so that she could forget anything that happened.

And after Dare spoke, she _really_ wished she could just pass out. Dare's exact words were, "I dare you to _French kiss_ Lima for five—no, ten seconds."

'Ooohs' and 'aaahs' were heard from everyone as all eyes turned to the two brunettes. Lima looked highly upset and surprised while Emilia looked a bit disgusted. She jumped from the tree, shaking her head, as she jumped down from the branch. Once the female agent saw the younger brunette take a shot of Ciroc, she realized she was actually going to do it and took a shot of Vodka, only to have a similar look to that of Dare's when she took her Vodka shot neat. But that still didn't stop her from slightly panicking.

"W—Wait, do I _have_ to? Isn't there some way around this…?"

Emilia arched her brow. "No, why exactly? Do you not wanna kiss me…? Plus, you already took the shot and I'm not looking forward to be receiving… seventy-seven hits. Let's just get this over with and outta the way…"

Emilia didn't even let Lima get her bearing together before putting her hand on the back of the older woman's head and pulling her close, letting their lips connect. Lima's eyes widened more than before once Emilia's tongue penetrated the protection of her inner mouth, known as her lips, and interacted with her own. Lima could feel the slight traces of alcohol still in Emilia's mouth as their spit mixed. She started to get dizzy, due to a low-alcohol tolerance, and lost track of time. Just as she was actually starting to think differently of the kiss, Emilia pulled away and a string of spit was seen coming from their lips. The ten seconds were over.

Lima wiped the excess spit from her mouth with the back of her hand, groaning as she did so. She quickly grabbed a bottled water and drank from it before taking another shot of Vodka in an attempt to relieve her stress. It wasn't against the rules to drink any of the beverages at any time, and she definitely needed something to drink.

"Damn, you sure seem to be overreacting," Taye said as she looked to the older female. "I mean, you make it seem worse than it looked."

"Trust me, honey, you don't even know," Lima responded as she leaned against Rasa. She sighed, closing her eyes and massaging her temples to calm herself down.

Emilia chuckled as she walked back over to the tree she was at, also wiping the spit from her mouth with her hand. She saw the looks everyone was giving her after completing such a dare and she almost wanted to brag about it, but she took Lima's feelings into consideration. She almost forgot it was her turn until Bodie reminded her after she climbed up the tree and let her legs hang.

"Oh, right. It's my turn to choose someone. Okay, Glitch, truth to dare?"

"Hmm…" The Korean male thought about it and looked up out of habit. He tilted his head a couple of times before looking over to the female sitting beside him. T had a certain look on her face and he had his answer. "I choose truth; don't want nothin' crazy like what you just got."

Before Emilia thought of something to question him on, the black-haired male grabbed the Brandy bottle and poured him a shot before attempting, and failing, to swallow it whole. He started choking and T patted his back as an effort to help. Ten seconds had gone by of him coughing before it slowly died down. He poured himself another shot, sipping it instead of swallowing it whole.

"Ugh! You're so boring; you don't even know how to take a shot. Fine, well, is it true that you practiced with Aubrey for your first real kiss?" The brunette boxer grinned as she looked at the similar faces Glitch and Aubrey had and a laugh escaped from her.

"Whoa, that was a bit much to hear," Mo announced. "Glitch, is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to know the answer to that one as well," Dare joked, grinning at the red-head female behind her. Aubrey's face was redder than her hair and she turned to Emilia, looking like she was about to explode. Angel scooted away from her to get away from the crossfire.

"Emilia, how did you even—ugh! Why can't you just mind your own business?!"

"Looks like we got our answer then," Emilia said, looking at the older female with a devious smirk on her face. She knew that the red-head female couldn't climb trees and that she wouldn't even if she could, so it was safe up there. Bodie, who was supposed to be the innocent peacemaker of the group, was _laughing_ at her, though he occasionally slipped an 'I'm sorry' when he could.

"Y—Yeah, it's true," Glitch answered meekly. "But it was only for practice, I swear!"

"… I guess that's why you're such a great kisser," T added. Her comment almost made everyone fall out from laughter, even the quiet, lone Oblio.

"I'm starting to think this game wasn't such a bad idea after all," Oblio whispered to Dare, causing for her to laugh. Glitch eyed him after hearing his comment; Oblio must've thought only they could hear him.

"Oblio, truth or dare?"

The blue-haired male sighed as he was called on. "I choose dare." He was sure that Glitch would've thought of something horrible for him no matter what he chose as Oblio knew how much of a badass troublemaker he was. He poured himself a shot of Ciroc and waited for Glitch to assign him a dare before he would drink it.

"Okay, Oblio, I dare you to make out with… Dare for ten seconds, since you two are _such_ close friends."

Oblio took his shot and spoke as Dare took another shot of Vodka. "Make out with Dare for ten seconds…? I don't see what the problem in that is, so okay."

"Now _that's _more like it," Dare exclaimed as she pounced on the older male. They fell to the ground with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. From the way they were kissing each other, it was slightly obvious that one or both of them were slowly falling into the alcohol's effects.

Glitch pulled out his phone and took of picture of them. "I am _so_ sending this to Tan. I wonder how he'll react…"

MacCoy was the only one who hadn't been watching them; he couldn't stand seeing his dancing partner and his girlfriend kiss all over her ex-boyfriend as if they were still dating. He tried to convince himself that it was for the sake of the game and that it was mainly the alcohol, but he knew Dare well enough to know that she wasn't one to be affected by taking _shots_ of alcohol. She had a high-tolerance to alcohol; drinking about ¼ of the alcohol from each bottle would be enough for her to become intoxicated, and possibly get alcohol poisoning.

They pulled away from each other after ten seconds. Dare was slightly blushing, or her cheeks were just red from her becoming tipsy, and Oblio was failing in hiding his smile. He cleared his throat before turning to the people on the bench.

"Taye, truth or dare," he asked. The African-American female took a deep breath as she thought of the possibilities of choosing each option. She took her shot of Brandy before answering.

"I choose truth," she announced. "I'd rather wait until I'm drunk to do somethin' crazy."

He nodded. "Fair enough. One must become comfortable with themselves before they can become comfortable around others."

Mo groaned. "We're playin' Truth or Dare, not Say Your Favorite Lines From Some Ancient Proverb. I ain't trying to be rude, but just give her a question already, man."

Taye slammed her elbow into his ribcage as Oblio spoke.

"Is it true that you and Rasa have had an episode?"

"Whoa! Where did that come from," Glitch exclaimed as he and the others turned to the two in question.

Taye and Rasa shared a knowing glance before she took another shot, this time of Vodka, and lightly slapped her face. Taye sighed before turning back to Oblio.

"I ain't gonna lie; Rasa and I have come close to having an episode, but we really didn't get too far. As far as I remember, we almost kissed, but it was just too weird. You know, with Rasa being my boss and Lima being less than 100 feet away and all…" All eyes turned to Rasa, but it was his partner who asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Rasa, is that true," Lima asked, giving him a worried glance. She hiccupped from being nearly drunk, but still managed to stay composed. He simply shrugged his shoulders and his answer was given. The female agent simply shook her head as she looked down to the ground.

Being around the bench had become awkward and Glitch, MacCoy, and T put some distance between it and them. They moved over to where the others were and the game continued.

The awkward silence was broken by Taye. "So… Bodie, truth or dare?"

The blonde male smiled as it had finally come to his turn. Between everyone's turn, he thought long and hard about what to choose and didn't give much thought into it when Taye asked him the question. But he forgot all of his thinking and chose opposite of what he planned.

"Dare," he answered confidently. The pink-haired female perked up, but then realized he hadn't been calling her. Bodie hadn't noticed her shift and he hadn't noticed he made the wrong choice until it was too late.

"I dare you to dry hump Emilia, in the doggy style position, for fifteen seconds."

Emilia was the first one to react. She started laughing so hard that she fell out of the tree and onto the grass in front of the Lu$h Crew dancers. She didn't stop laughing even when in pain and poured herself three shots, one of each varying brand of alcohol. After taking them all, which wasn't such a smart idea considering she was a little more than tipsy now, she tied her hair into a tight ponytail using one of the rubber bands.

"C'mon… let's do this, B." She hiccupped before laughing again, now sitting down on the ground. The blonde male chuckled before jumping down from the tree branch and taking a shot of Ciroc. He couldn't hide his smile as his partner got on all fours.

"I can't believe sweet, innocent Bodie is actually gonna do this," MacCoy said out of surprise. His comment lead to Bodie blushing. "Look at his face! He's actually going to enjoy doing this."

"Aww, how cute," Aubrey teased.

"Sh—Shut up, Aubrey," Emilia said. "I'm sure that… Angel would act the same way if you two were in this situation."

The red-head female instantly turned to the Latino, who was all but looking at her. She saw the smile forming on his lips before nudging him with her elbow. He was supposed to be on _her_ side.

Bodie held onto Emilia's hair but was stopped before he could do anything by Taye.

"No, no, no, you need to _grab_ her hair, not hold it. When her hair is in your hand, grip it tightly and turn your hand until your knuckle is facing you."

"But… that's gonna hurt her." The green-eyed female gave him a look and he sighed. Emilia, who was under him, chuckled and alerted Bodie that it was fine. Once he grabbed her hair, he did as Taye said, now lifting her head. Against his better judgment, Bodie thrust his body towards her until the front of his gray jeans hit the back of her blue-gray jeans.

The brunette dancer started to laugh again as the timer started. It was weird for her to be in such a position with her best friend, but she was able to make it into a funny thing. With every passing second, Emilia kept laughing as she could feel Bodie on her ass and imagined how it looked to everyone else. Of course, she also wanted to see Bodie's face, and hoped that someone had been recording this. And as she thought, Dare was the only one to be recording.

"I'm gonna show you this after the game," Dare said, smiling as she watched and recorded the action going on.

Fifteen seconds eventually came and it was all over. Emilia fell to the ground, her stomach hurting from all of the laughing, while Bodie climbed back to the branch they were at. She would join him as soon as she stopped laughing, which clearly wasn't now. Bodie shook his head and smiled before playing his turn.

"MacCoy, since you got a lot to say, truth or dare?"

The blonde DJ arched a brow at Bodie's cockiness. Completing a dare could really change someone, he noted, and answered the question.

"Give me a dare; I'm ready to show you all who the real deal is."

"I dare you to…" He looked down and saw Angel and Aubrey; he had his idea. "… Take off Aubrey's shorts, down to her knees, using only your mouth."

The red-head female had been, unfortunately, drinking water from a bottle and spit it out over herself and slightly on Angel after hearing the blonde lifeguard's dare to MacCoy. As Angel wiped the spit water off himself, she turned to face MacCoy and saw that he was actually considering it.

"Let's see here… I could contradict my last statement _and_ get hit by everyone or I could take off Aubrey's shorts, be chewed out by her and possibly Angel, _and_ show that I'm the real deal… um, yeah, I choose taking off the shorts."

Miss Aubrey grew even more wide-eyed, if possible, and backed up, only for her back to hit the tree. She wasn't looking forward to taking more than fifty hits from everyone, especially from any of them, but she certainly didn't want MacCoy to take off her shorts with only his mouth. She's already some history with him and didn't want any of it to repeat. Still, she ultimately agreed to doing so once he made his way to her.

They each consumed some alcohol before starting; MacCoy taking two shots of Ciroc and Aubrey taking three shots of Vodka, both making a nasty expression. She hoped that, in having a minuscule tolerance for alcohol, she would be too out of it to even know what was going on.

"You better making this quick," she warned, seething through her teeth. She took off her red overalls and lifted her blue button-up shirt halfway up her stomach before scooting forward and lying on the grass.

"Don't worry about that," he responded. MacCoy positioned himself so that his face was right above her shorts and then looked up at Aubrey. "You ready?"

She ignored him, not paying attention to anything but the two Riptide members in the tree above her making faces. They pissed her off more than before and now she really wanted for this dare to just end already. Now, of course, she could choose to stop this before it started, but that would mean getting hit by her heavy-handed friends. Either that or the alcohol could take her under…

MacCoy simply sighed and got closer to Aubrey's shorts. Goosebumps formed on her exposed stomach from the feel of his breath tickling her in a weird way, causing for her to shudder. The blonde male soon made his way to the button of her pants, trying to unbutton it with his teeth. It took a while, but he finally got it done. Aubrey realized how stupid it was for her take in so much alcohol when MacCoy unzipped her zipper. Her sensitivity skyrocketed and she soon found her extremely sensitive to his touch. As she moaned loudly, Angel used every ounce in him to stay back, but he obviously couldn't watch anymore. What surprised him the most was seeing the agents' expressions; they had gaped mouths and were watching so intently as MacCoy pulled down the legs of the shorts. His teeth scraped her legs as he got under the shorts and to her skin, and he could hear Aubrey's breathing become heavier. To her, every passing second felt like hours and she could feel herself falling into the touch, now whimpering. Eventually, her shorts came down to her knees, exposing the red-head female in her black panties.

While Aubrey was still in a state of paralysis, Dare, Emilia, and Glitch took a couple of pictures of her, all for the same reason; blackmail. She came to after seeing the flash and quickly wiped the small traces of saliva from her legs, pulling her shorts up. She shuddered as she kept thinking about what just happened and cuddled by Angel, who rubbed her back. MacCoy moved beside Dare now, leaving an awkward silence once again.

"How many points were we going to again," Emilia jokingly asked. "Because I think he should've received them all after that."

Miss Aubrey breathed deeply before glaring at the brunette in the trees. "You _always_ have to make a joke out of everything, don't you? Why can't you just be serious for a while?"

Emilia's smile dissipated and she now looked to the red-head female with a frown. "Hey, I'm just trying to ease the tension. It's not my fault if you're catching feelings because you don't agree with how I do things."

"No, I agree," Lima suddenly added, getting the attention on her. "Making a joke is by far the worst thing to do in an awkward situation because it makes everything worse, instead of making everything better. I think you should apologize, Emilia."

"I'm sorry," Emilia scoffed, pulling down her lower eyelid and sticking out her tongue. The red-head female stuck her tongue out as well before turning to MacCoy, as it was his turn. During that intervention, he thought long and hard about who he wanted to choose and what he would give them depending on what choice they made.

He turned to the Latino dancer. "Angel, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I want a dare, mi amigo."

"I dare you to drink some Brandy from Taye's torso." Angel gave Taye a look and she returned it. It would be weird for his lips to touch her stomach, but there wasn't anything wrong with it other than that. Angel walked over to her and Lima, Mo, and Rasa got off the bench as the African-American female laid on the bench. They both took a shot of Ciroc before Taye took off her leather jacket and white crop top. MacCoy poured the Brandy in a straight line, from her collarbone down to the bottom of her stomach. The feel of the warm liquid wasn't unknown to Taye, but she still shivered slightly.

The moment Angel's lips touched her collarbone, Taye jumped and laughed. Some of the alcohol tipped over, now covering a vast amount of her stomach. He stopped but she shook her head.

"Sorry, boy, I'm just sensitive right there. Continue."

Angel's lips touched her skin once more, tickling her in more wrong ways than right. Lima, Rasa, and Mo specifically were watching with interest as they had front row seats. The lower Angel went, the more Taye chuckled and the more she flinched from the feel. He was basically kissing her body, except it was wet with alcohol. She was the most sensitive when he came down to her breasts.

Angel purposely skipped over that part and saved it for last because he knew he'd had to get the liquid from the crack of her breasts. Also, he was slightly tipsy now, so it was the perfect time to finish his dare. Without taking off her bra or moving it, the Latino moved his head between her breasts and licked the liquid on and between them. Taye arched her back with every movement Angel made and instinctively put her arms around his back. Reactions from the outside crowd was made as she did so and pictures were taken. Once all of the liquid, save for Angel's spit, was gone, the brunet made his way back over to the tree, wiping his lips. Taye sat up and dried her stomach with her jacket before putting her shirt back on. The three that were previously sitting on the bench with her made their way back to the park bench, sitting in a different order. The order changed from Mo, Taye, Rasa, Lima to Rasa, Taye, Lima, Mo.

Angel looked for someone who hasn't been called on yet or who hasn't been involved in someone else's dare. It didn't take long for him to find the person he wanted after looking at the four on the bench.

"Mo, truth or dare?" The African-American male visibly tensed as he was called on.

"Truth," he answered, almost too quickly. Angel frowned as he thought of a plethora of dares to give him and now thought of a question to ask. He looked around at everyone before noticing Glitch not too far from him.

"Truth, huh? Answer me this; is it true that you and Glitch have more than a brotherly bond?"

Mo swallowed hard as he thought about that question. As many times as Glitch walked him home when he was drunk, he might've done something with the young boy, but that was beyond his knowledge. He looked to his younger dancer partner, scanning his face for an answer. He didn't receive a clear one, so he'd have to go on what he knew.

He took his shot of Ciroc before answering. "Glitch and I, we're like brothers, that's somethin' I can't lie about. But… I've been wasted so many times… I don't know what I could've done. As long as I'm conscious, Glitch'll only be my younger brother and my partner in the Hi-Def crew."

"Good answer," Rasa muttered, getting a laugh from his partner. Mo turned to them and smirked.

"Okay then, _Lima_, truth or dare?"

It was now Rasa's turn to laugh at his partner, receiving a deadly glare. He looked away from her, still smiling, as she thought about what to choose. Knowing the minds of the dancers, and seeing the recent events, Lima knew that even choosing 'truth' wasn't safe. However, at least she wouldn't be required to kiss anyone again or lick all over someone or do something worse.

"I'll be going with truth." And with that, she took a shot of Brandy, as if she wasn't already drunk enough. She hiccupped and leaned into the bench as Mo's smirk grew wider.

"Bad choice, Lima. Is it true that you and Rasa have had a one-night stand or even casual sex?"

She woke up after that, as if she hadn't consumed any alcohol at all. Laughter broke out between everyone, filling the park with nothing but loud laughing. Both Rasa's and Lima's eyes widened as they quickly looked to each other and then back to Mo. Aubrey, who was drinking water once again, started choking on it and Angel had to save her. Emilia was laughing so hard she clutched her stomach from pain and almost fell out of the tree again. Bodie was laughing as well and almost didn't manage to save her, nearly falling out of the tree himself. Dare and MacCoy fell onto the ground while Oblio couldn't hold in his chuckling. Taye and Mo, who were right beside them, couldn't contain their laughter. Taye fell from the bench and onto the concrete while Mo doubled-over. Even Glitch and Li'l T, who were generally the most immature of the group, were laughing, unable to lift up from the grass.

Lima's face was completely red as she answered the question. "I will admit that Rasa and I have… maybe slept in the same bed after getting 'comfortable', but we've _never_ engaged in sexual intercourse as far as I know."

"Yeah, Lima and I have never had sex before," Rasa added in. "But it's not like we—or at least I—haven't thought about it."

Their responses got more laughter. Bodie and Emilia fell out of the tree, unable to save each other, and landed right on the Lu$h Crew dancers, who also were laughing harder than before. Oblio couldn't stay composed and fell right beside the D-Coy dancers, and Mo joined Taye on the concrete.

"Oh… oh my goodness," T said between her breaths. "I think that just made my day!"

"Same here," Glitch agreed. "That was the funniest thing all day, ahead of the prank war we had earlier!"

Hearing them gave Lima her victim. She calmed down before turning to the young African-American female. "Tania, truth or dare?"

It was weird for the young woman to hear her full name, as she was so used to being called 'T' or 'Li'l T'. And that's when she realized Lima called on her.

"Damn!" Taye almost jumped from the ground to hit the girl before remembering that she was a grown woman now, at 23. T saw her sister hesitate and mentally teased her because she couldn't hit her, then remembered she was being questioned. "Uh… truth?"

Lima smiled. "Was that a question or a statement?"

"Both…? I choose truth." As if Lima's body suddenly remembered the amount of alcohol she consumed, the brunette mellowed out again and couldn't keep her eyes open. She grabbed a water bottle, opened it, and threw the water on her face. That shock jolted her, temporarily awakening her.

"I've been wondering this for quite some time now, and this is the perfect opportunity to ask. Is it true that you've previously been infatuated with Bodie for a couple of years now?"

T answered the question as soon as it was given to her because waiting to ask would just make it that much more embarrassing. She kept her gaze on Lima, avoiding the incredulous looks of Bodie and Emilia.

"Yeah, I've like Bodie for a while, but that was way back when we first joined Dance Central. I don't like him now, he's just not my type. Bodie's like… the older brother that's always optimistic about everything." She remembered about taking a shot and poured herself some Brandy. Unlike Glitch, T knew how to take a shot and swallowed it whole. After the liquid slithered down her throat, she made a face and coughed a bit; she didn't care for the taste of it too much.

T turned to the only person who hasn't done anything yet; Rasa. Once he noticed her looking at him, he knew she was going to call on him. He prepared himself for whatever she'd throw his way.

"Truth or dare, Rasa," she asked, a big smile forming on her face.

"Dare," he boldly answered after taking a shot of Ciroc. No matter how much mental preparation he did, he couldn't have prepared himself for what came next.

"I dare you to take ten sips of the Vodka then strip to your boxers—or whatever you wear—calling yourself a pretty princess." T's dare might've been crazier than the other ones, just because it had some humor to it. It was actually quite surprising that with all of these stripping dares that not one soul crossed by the park, not even once. It was usually filled with so many people, so why not now? It's just out of coincidence that the day the dancers play Truth or Dare is the same day that its population is zero?

"Can't do it," Rasa suddenly said. "I have an image to keep up, and calling myself a princess in my boxers would ruin that look."

"Damn. Well, looks like you're going with the hits," Mo informed as he and the other dancers surrounded him. He was hit seven times by each dancer, receiving a total of eighty-four hits. He was lucky that his skin was visibly turning purple, but his arms still hurt like hell.

"Well, looks like we're right at the beginning, where we started," Angel pointed out. "Everyone's been questioned and now it's time for repeats." He hadn't noticed the red-head female beside him lightly smile as he spoke.

"Hmm… I'm surprised you pointed that out. So Angel, truth or dare?"

The last time Angel chose 'dare', he had to drink alcohol from Taye's stomach, which was still affecting him. Knowing Rasa, choosing truth would be worse than choosing dare as DCI knew _everything_ about all of them, but choosing dare also came with the risk of doing something with someone other than his beloved Aubrey. Such a hard to decision and only so much time to make it…

In the end, the Latino dancer made his choice in under ten seconds. "I'd have to choose dare again, Rasa. C'mon, let's see if you can give me a run for my money."

Aubrey scoffed. "Since when did _you_ have money?"

"It's just a phrase," Angel sighed.

Rasa chuckled as he thought about the number of points everyone had and looked to the person with the most points. Emilia had acquired four points, all coming from dares. First she French kissed his partner, much to Lima's disdain, then she let Bodie dry hump her Doggy style; either she was a badass daredevil or she was just insane. That reminded him a lot of Dare, who had three points after telling the truth and completing a dare. However, Lima and Taye also had three points, but Rasa was sure they weren't of much concern. So it all boiled down to those two females. Would he pair Angel up with Dare or Emilia…?

"I almost want to make you eat a piece of the tree bark, but that would be too simple, right? You want something more… thrilling, should I say. Okay, well then I dare you to make out with Dare _and_ Emilia, at the same time, for ten seconds."

"Um…" Emilia had something to say, but she couldn't get her thought to words. Her brain wasn't working from the alcohol and she looked to Dare for help. The pink-haired female smiled as she knew what the brunette was trying to say.

"What Emilia's trying to say is why do both of us have to kiss him? Is it not okay with just one of us?"

The Brazilian boxer smiled as Dare explained what she couldn't and turned to Rasa. His silence told her that they both had to do it. She sighed, grabbing the bottle of Vodka and pouring the three of them a shot. They took their shots together before facing one another.

Angel had no problem kissing both Dare and Emilia, just as long as he didn't have to kiss any of the males. Dare had no problem kissing Angel, but it was Emilia who she was worried about. They were best friends, sure, but Dare knew how Emilia could get, using the brunette's relationship with Aubrey as a base. Emilia was fine with kissing Dare, but she wasn't too sure about kissing Angel. There was nothing wrong with him, but she couldn't kiss her ex's pseudo-boyfriend. There was some law against that somewhere.

Still, that didn't stop them from kissing each other. It was obvious that Emilia was now drunk if not bordering it from how lightly she had been kissing them. It was also obvious that Dare had a little too much to drink as her face kept falling down. Out of everyone, Aubrey seemed to be the most disturbed. On top of being right beside them, she was witnessing her best friends kiss each other without a care in the world. She pulled Emilia away from Angel as soon as she counted to ten seconds, which resulted in Dare falling flat on the ground. As MacCoy pulled her back to her spot, Emilia looked up at Aubrey with a smirk. The Caucasian female could smell the alcohol coming from her, making her dizzy. Emilia had a joke to make, but she kept it to herself.

Angel, now having more than 5% alcohol in his body, was unable to sit still. He tilted forward a couple of times before Aubrey threw the rest of her water on him. He shook his head and rubbed the water in before turning to the blonde DJ.

"Whoa, okay. Um… MacCoy, truth or dare?"

"You okay, Angel," T asked, concerned about her friend. He smiled at her, showing that he was okay.

"I'm fine. Don't worry too much about me. Now, MacCoy, answer the question."

"I choose… dare," he said. "Despite my last one not being as comforting as I'd like, maybe this one'll be."

Angel chuckled and hiccupped. "Too bad, mi amigo, you just happened to strike out. I dare you to kiss Mo. It can even be… a one-second peck, just as long as your lips connect."

Both males quickly declined, which resulted in them receiving seventy-seven hits. They received double for not drinking some alcohol, even if they didn't do it. MacCoy rubbed his arms before he turned to Dare, who was twirling her finger in her medium-length pink-dyed hair.

"Dare, truth or dare?"

"D, an A, the R, to the E. Spells 'dare', like my name. Gimme one, mate." Yep. She was clearly drunk. Not 'intoxicated drunk', more like 'basic drunk', but she was still drunk. MacCoy laughed at his girlfriend before giving her a dare.

He thought of something she was sure _not_ to do. He couldn't make her have sex with anyone for two reasons: (1) she was still his girlfriend and (2) they were at the park. If having sex was out of the question, things leading to it wasn't. So he searched for someone to pair her with and found the blonde lifeguard on the grass.

"I dare you to kiss all over Bodie, starting from the top of his neck to the bottom of his thigh, while both of you are stripped to your undergarments."

Dare couldn't speak too much, but Bodie could. And because he wasn't close to becoming drunk, he was still fully conscious.

"I'd hate to be a buzzkill, but I'm not too comfortable having _your_ girlfriend kiss all over me. Seriously—" He was cut off by his almost-drunk best friend, who whispered in his ear with an almost inaudible tone.

"Bodie, just let Dare complete the dare that was given to her. It's not like you two have to kiss, and plus, I'm sure you're gonna enjoy it…"

He arched a brow at the sound of _Emilia_ calling him by his name. "Emilia, are you drunk?" He made sure to match her tone so that no one heard their conversation.

"Maybe, you tell me."

He sighed and looked at the eyes watching him and waiting for an answer. "I guess it wouldn't hurt _that_ bad…"

As Bodie poured him and Dare a shot of Brandy, her brown eyebrow arched.

"Wait, why do… _I_ have to undress if… I'm gonna be kissing Bodie?"

MacCoy shrugged. "You're kissing _all over_ Bodie, to be exact. And to make it more real, I guess." His answer received a smile from Dare and she started to strip her clothes off. First came her pink tank-top, then her turquoise jeans, next her yellow and pink sleeves, and then her black and pink shoes. Bodie followed suit, unbuttoning his yellow plaid shirt, taking off his gray jeans, and slipping out of his red flats. She was exposed in her black lingerie and Bodie was only in his red boxers, feeling bare.

Dare crawled over to Bodie and they took their shots before she whispered in his ear. Whatever she whispered to him made him nod his head and she moved her face to his neck. She could see goosebumps already forming on him from her breath on his skin and chuckled to herself at his sensitivity. Her lips touched his neck and he noticeably cringed. He lifted his body with every kiss received from Dare and he got higher and higher and she got lower and lower. Signs of jealously came from Emilia as she made it to his lower body and Dare started to kiss around his... covered parts. She became more and more red as Dare got closer to that specific part and she looked at Bodie's face. She was becoming more and more emotional as she continued to get drunk, but he seemed to be enjoying it more than he should have...

Dare finished within five minutes and they put their clothes back on. She winked at Bodie before calling on her next victim.

"Aubrey, your turn. Hmm… now that I think about it… you haven't been questioned at all. You made sure we forgot about you."

"Are you sure," she asked, feigning innocence. "I'm sure you just think that because you're drunk and all…"

"No, she's right," Oblio said. "You might've been included in someone's dare, but you haven't been questioned at all."

Miss Aubrey sighed. "How I wish you all still did forget about me… I choose dare."

The pink-haired female smirked. "You're gonna… wish you didn't." Dare could barely think of anything as her body was shutting down, but she did happen to notice Emilia playing with Aubrey's hair. The brunette's been in enough things already, but Dare couldn't help but to spark something between the two females. Of course, she had to add at least another person and she had ten other people to choose from.

"Are you going to give me my dare," Aubrey impatiently asked. "I've been waiting long enough."

"Hold on, mate, I'm still thinking of something. Er… I dare you to… lick all over Oblio's bare foot while Emilia kisses all over your neck _and_ while MacCoy kisses all over your stomach for five seconds."

"... You must really hate me, Dare. I'll do your stupid dare, just because I don't want to be hit, but I swear you're going to pay for it."

Laughter came from the drunk brunette, who sat up for this one. She grabbed Aubrey's face and brought their foreheads together.

"I damn sure don't have a problem with it! Aubrey and I could kiss right here if you want and she could continue her part with Oblo and Mako later." She brought their lips together but Aubrey quickly pulled back and wiped the alcohol-based spit from her lip.

"Oblo and Mako…? Yeah, Emilia is heavily intoxicated," Lima pointed out, though she had no room to talk. She was more intoxicated than the younger brunette and was on the verge of passing out.

As Oblio took off his boot and sock, Aubrey unbuttoned the lower half of her blue button-up shirt for when MacCoy had to kiss her stomach, exposing her near-porcelain skin. The red-head female looked at Oblio's feet; they weren't in as great condition as her feet were, but she was lucky he actually took care of his feet, unlike some of the dancers. They didn't have gorilla knuckle feet, but simply washing it wasn't enough.

Each dancer took a shot of Ciroc and got in position. Once again, this was a time where Aubrey wished she hadn't consumed so much alcohol, so her sensitivity levels were higher than before. She shivered at the feel of MacCoy's cold hands on her stomach and jumped at the feel of Emilia's soft hands on her neck.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," the Brazilian female whispered into her ear. "MacCoy and I both know your hotspots from previous experience, which means I know you have the most in your neck, and if you move too much you might just stop licking Oblo's foot all together."

"Emilia, I swear—"

The brunette hiccupped. "Hey, don't hold this against me. I'm just… performing this dare as you are."

Aubrey sighed and looked to MacCoy. This was the second time during the game where she'd been involved with him, neither of the occurrences being on a good note. Then she looked at Oblio's foot. The timer started as soon as she started to lick it. And surprisingly, it didn't have a specific flavor.

She was so sensitive right now; the moment MacCoy's lips touched her stomach, she visibly cringed and almost stopped licking the blue-haired male's foot. However, Emilia decided to kiss the perfect spot right on the side of her neck, the red-head female froze and she could only hear her shuddering breath. She was deaf to everyone else, and it became almost impossible for her to focus on her part of the dare with MacCoy's and Emilia's kissing turning her on, but she still managed to complete it after fifteen seconds.

As she leaned on the tree, Aubrey didn't bother to wipe the traces of saliva off of her as she curled into herself. Still in shock, she almost forgot it was her turn to question someone.

"R—Rasa, truth or dare?"

He chuckled as she spoke to him. "After seeing what you just had to go through, choosing 'truth' would ruin this game. I'm going with dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Lima for fifteen seconds."

The brunette sprang up, though she was fading in and out of consciousness. "What is it with you guys and wanting to see Rasa and I get intimate with each other? How is that sort of thing interesting?" From her groggy voice, she showed more signs of interest than anger. Everyone looked around before ultimately shrugging their shoulders. Both agents sighed as they looked to each other.

With the same thoughts in mind, they both took a shot of Vodka. Lima had now consumed three times more alcohol than she could take and was now acting on instincts. With the bench clear of Taye and Mo, she grabbed Rasa's collar and brought their lips together. She lowered on the bench until her back was completely on it and Rasa was on top of her. Their passionate kiss turned longing and hungry-like.

"Ha! Middle-aged people kissing," Glitch shouted out as he and a couple of others pulled out their phones. "I am _so_ gonna blackmail them with this."

T hit him in the back of his head. "You don't announce that you're gonna blackmail someone or else they'll be anticipating it, genius. You just let it happen."

The Korean male rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, you didn't have to hit me…"

Rasa pulled away from Lima when they had to catch their breaths, which was almost a minute later. Lima looked up at her partner, breathing heavily, and smiled as she realized it's been past fifteen seconds. Rasa noticed the same thing and they laughed together, still with her back to the bench and him laying on her.

"Okay, that's enough," Taye said. "This goes any further and you two will eventually need your own room. And then you won't be able to say that you haven't had sex with each other, which I'm still kinda skeptical about…"

"Trust me, we haven't," Rasa announced as he sat up. "That's something I'd remember, don't you think?" He chuckled as everyone's eyes widened (or at least those who hadn't ingested too much alcohol). "But on a serious note, truth or dare, Glitch?"

"Uh…" He hadn't expected on being called. "Truth." He took a shot of Ciroc and gagged on it as he waited for Rasa to give him a question.

"Is it true that you still sleep with a nightlight?"

The looks on everyone's faces when Rasa asked that question was priceless. It was something someone should've taken a picture of. And with that question, they realized that the end of the game was nearing soon.

"What type of question is that? Of course I don't," Glitch answered truthfully. "I'm twenty-four years old mow; I'm too old to be having a freakin' nightlight."

Mo had something to say about that. "Dude, don't even act like you _been_ got rid of it. You lost ya nightlight 'bout three weeks ago and had to adjust to sleepin' without it. You might not have it _now_, but don't act like it's 'cause you got rid of it."

"Whatever, man. I don't sleep with it now and that's all that matters." The Korean male hid his embarrassed blush from everyone, now mad at his dance partner. "You know what, truth or dare, Mo? Better yet, don't even choose truth; I dare ya to do something!"

The African-American male shrugged his shoulders. "What you got for me then? I choose dare."

"Awright! I dare you to… uh… play in Taye's hair for a couple of seconds!"

"You serious? Man, grow up already!" Mo turned to the woman beside him and started playing in her brown hair. As he did, everyone thought about how childish Glitch still was, even if he wasn't fourteen anymore. When Mo finished, he called on T.

"What are you gonna choose, T? Truth or dare?"

She sighed. "I got nothing to lose and nothing to gain, so dare."

"Eh, I dare you to kiss Glitch for five seconds."

"Come here, boy!" The young African-American female grabbed the black-haired boy's shirt and pulled him closer to her after he tried running away. She took a shot of Vodka, nearly spitting it out from the bitter taste, before forcing Glitch to take a shot of Ciroc. Once he swallowed it, she kissed him. An emotionless kiss was what they engaged in and it lasted exactly five seconds, no more and no less.

"You didn't give me a chance to decline," Glitch mumbled after they were finished.

"And take seventy-seven hits because of you? No way! You should consider yourself lucky that you only had to kiss yours truly."

"Yeah, _real_ lucky." T slammed her fist into the back of his head, knocking him out, before looking for someone to call on.

"Rasa, truth or dare?"

The male agent took this question into consideration, despite his mind being clouded by the alcohol. If he chose truth, no matter what, the game would drag on longer than necessary. However, if he chose dare, the game would still drag on if he wasn't paired with Emilia, who had eight points. He answered, betting on the chance that T would pair him with the Brazilian female.

"Dare," he answered after ten seconds.

T thought about their current situation and decided this would be the last dare of the game. "I dare you to kiss Emilia, at least for two seconds."

Angel and Bodie turned to Emilia, who was sleeping peacefully on Aubrey's breasts. Bodie lightly kicked her foot with his, waking her up. She jumped up once Angel poured a whole bottle of water on her.

"Damn it, Angel! I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"You can do that later," Bodie said as he lifted her up. "Right now, you have to kiss Rasa."

"I gotta kiss another person…?" She groaned and took a shot of Brandy; she needed something weak if she wanted to stay awake long enough to complete the dare. Rasa also took a shot of Brandy and they met halfway. Emilia had to lift her head if she wanted to see Rasa's face and smiled at they attained eye contact. Rasa only lightly smiled as he looked at her.

"Let's just end this game already; it's nighttime and everyone's falling asleep," Rasa said. That's when everyone else noticed the sun went down; they lost track of time playing their game.

"You never lied, Rasa." Emilia lazily put her arms around Rasa's neck as he put his arms around her waist. They pulled each other closer, Emilia bringing his head closer and Rasa pulling her body closer to his. It was more than weird for them to be kissing each other. Emilia had a similar build to Lima, though being slightly taller. Emilia was muscular than Lima was, but Lima was thicker than she was. Emilia could now brag that she had kissed both of the head agents of DCI, which would disturb Rasa and Lima every time she mentioned it.

Once they broke apart from their light kiss after six seconds, the game ended with Emilia have ten points. Dare was behind her with seven points; Angel, Lima and Taye had five points; Bodie, Glitch, MacCoy, Miss Aubrey, Oblio, Rasa, and T had four; Mo had three.

By the end of the game, each dancer was either too lazy to move and go home, falling asleep, or passed out. Angel grabbed Aubrey and cuddled her, moving back under the tree. Bodie grabbed Emilia and climbed mid-way up the trees, letting her sleep in his arms. MacCoy moved to the other side of the tree, away from Angel and Aubrey, with Dare and Oblio. He and the blue-haired male laid on both sides of Dare and faced her, keeping her warm. Mo scooted to the other tree, beside the park bench, and Taye followed him, leaning against him. Rasa moved back to the bench, picking up Lima and laying on it so that she could rest on him. T dragged Glitch over by the concrete, smiling as she looked at his peacefully pained face, and laid on his chest.

It wasn't a coincidence that the park's population, with the obvious exception of them, was zero; the park was closed on the weekends because it was a private park. They somehow managed to find their way pass the gates, and they wouldn't open until the next day, in the afternoon. For now, they would just sleep during the summer night, hopefully sleeping off their intoxication, and wake up after the gates open, or getting breakfast wouldn't be their only concern.

* * *

**I really have nothing to say. Only that there are plenty of pairings in this story and way too many words. I was planning on breaking it into two parts, but that would've ruined the story.**


End file.
